


As time goes by, I want you baby

by Cloudyjongho



Category: Nu’est
Genre: Christmas one shot, M/M, kissing under mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Two complete strangers share a sweet kiss under the mistletoe
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	As time goes by, I want you baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write a christmas oneshot. This is a lot shorter than my usual ones, but yeah hahaha enjoy!
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)

Minki walked down the path to mall. It was already dark, christmas lights shining beautifully. He didn't even know why he was going to mall, but he just wanted to get out of his apartment and meet some people, even if he was too shy to look at them. Someone's dog barked and tried to get to Minki, but its owner just pulled the dog away. Minki sighed.

It was his first christmas alone. His parents had left to Thailand to celebrate it, and he stayed in Seoul. He was adult anyways, 24 years old. 

Don't say it. Minki already knows it. He's 24 and alone. He's with his parents during christmas. His older brother is already married and celebrates christmas with her wife, yet Minki... Nothing wrong with being with your parents, but Minki just wanted a partner for himself. Not a girl, not a woman, he wanted a man. But luck wasn't on his side, because he was still single and sad. Tinder didn't work, all of them were assholes. He didn't do blind dates anymore after a big disaster called Kwak Aaron. 

Minki wrapped his scarf better around himself, letting out a shuddering breath. It was snowing, small snowflakes sticking on Minki's hair, coating it beautifully. People walked past him, smiling and laughing. He probably looked like a noob. Like a guy no one wanted to be with. Usually he dressed up and even put makeup on, but now that he was alone, he didn't even bother. Maybe he would buy some chocolate and go back to his apartment, watch netflix or news. News. He wasn't that intellectual guy who watched news, but today it seemed fine. Maybe he could even cook something other than instant noodles. 

Minki looked around, searching for any food. Childrens screamed and ran, throwing snowballs at each other. Their parents laughed and chatted, smiling brightly. 

"Come get mulled wine! Alcohol free mulled wine!"

Mulled wine was one of Minki's favorites. It was a common drink in europe, the alcohol free version made of berryjuice and spices. It tasted sweet, but also perfectly spicy. 

Minki paid for the mulled wine and took a big sip of it. The warmness spread through his whole body, warming up his organs. Snow made noise under his shoes as he walked, sipping on the drink. It felt so good. It felt like a warm hug. Warm, strong hands around him. But it was just the drink. Just juice, cinnamon and other spices. Just a papercup and warm drink. But it was enough for Minki. Enough to have a small, really small smile on his face. 

Someone sang christmas songs, another one played piano. 

He threw the empty cup to nearest trashbin, putting his hands inside the pockets of his jacket again. Wind played with his hair.

Minki searched for the christmas feeling. He just wanted to feel the happiness again, even if he was alone. 

He walked forward, until he hit someone. Minki was a bit slender and skinnier in build and almost fell, but strong hands catched his waist before he hit the ground.

"Woah, i'm so sorry."

What a nice voice.

Minki looked up, his eyes meeting the man who had catched him.

What a beautiful man.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, smiling a bit.

Minki could do nothing but nod and stand up by himself, the hands of other male dropping.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't look where i was going," Minki apologized, bowing a little.

"No, it's okay. We were both in our own worlds. I'm Jonghyun." The other male said, offering his hand.

"Minki." He answered, biting his lower lip out of habit.

"Well, Minki, looks like you owe me a kiss."

What?

"What?" Minki asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Look up, honey. I was just standing here but you kinda walked on to me, so we need to kiss."

Minki looked up, and there indeed was a mistletoe. 

Oh.

"Oh."

"I wouldn't want to miss a kiss with someone that pretty," Jonghyun said with a smile.

Minki's cheeks were already red because of the cold but he blushed even more.

"Okay." He breathed out, trying to calm his beating heart down.

"Okay?" Jonghyun asked, lifting his right brow.

Minki didn't hesitate, and he pressed his lips against Jonghyun's, leaning in to attach their bodies too.

It was akward first, but when Jonghyun's hands made their way to Minki's waist, he relaxed and started to enjoy the kiss.

Minki wrapped his hands around Jonghyun's neck and closed his eyes, their lips moving together.

It was almost like they had done this togther before. They knew what to do, what was okay, what felt good, what made their hearts beat.

Minki enjoyed so much that he felt his eyes water, suddenly not feeling alone anymore. He wasn't alone. 

The kiss was so warm, so full of kindness and gentleness that it made his head spin. When Jonghyun backed off to breathe, Minki smiled. 

He was so happy. Just because of this one mistletoe.

"You taste like mulled wine" Jonghyun whispered, smiling and leaning closer so their noses touhed.

"It's my favorite." Minki whispered back.

"It's mine now too."

Minki kissed him again, he couldn't get enough of Jonghyun. He didn't want to let go of him, he didn't want to go home alone anymore. 

Jonghyun chuckled but kissed him back, his tongue sliding inside Minki's mouth. Their tongues met, and battled against each other before Jonghyun's continued his trip inside Minki's mouth. Minki sucked on his tongue, earning another chuckle. Jonghyun slowly continued from Minki's lips to kiss his jawline. He left soft pecks there, his warm breath brushing on Minki's cheek.

"Are you alone this christmas?" Jonghyun asked, still pecking his cheek.

"Yes." Minki answered, breathless.

"Let's not be alone then. Be with me?" Jonghyun asked, massaging his nose against Minki's cheek.

"Yes please." 

Jonghyun chuckled, taking Minki's hand to his and looking in to his eyes.

"Let's buy mulled wine and go home then, yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
